Penn Zero's New Job
by mon-ra
Summary: After the events of At the End of the Worlds, Penn Zero and friends finds themselves out of a job. Fortunately Walter Melon is looking for a few part time heroes to hire.
1. Finding New Employment

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penn Zero Part Time Hero nor Walter Melon Hero for Hire.**

* * *

Over in the country of Ratveria, the armored despotic ruler Dr. Gloom stood over his long time foes. "Ha Ha, you failed Mr. Phenomenal. Once again I prove to be the superior mind!" Dr. Gloom gloated over his greatest enemies.

Standing before him where 4 people in light blue uniforms with a 'f' insignia; two males, a female, and some kind of rock monster (actually the rock monster was only wearing pants) trapped inside some kind of energy field in the middle of Dr. Gloom's throne room/evil lab. The heroic team known as the Fantastic Family. "We'll stop you yet! We always do!" the younger of the men declared.

"That's right, Leed will figure a way out of this trap!" the woman added.

"Of that I have no doubt, Translucent Woman." Dr. Gloom agreed. "That is why I'm sending you all to Anti-Zone while I complete the last phase of my plan!" Dr. Gloom revealed as he pulls the lever of his device. A black hole appeared in the throne room sucking the four away.

Over in the blackness space the four contemplated their next course of action. "Leed what do we do?" the Rock monster asked.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way back. But until then, I'm going to need to make a call to stop Gloom." Leed reaching for his phone.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE A CALL HERE IN THE ANTI-ZONE! OUR PHONE BILLS IS GOING TO GO THROUGH THE ROOF!" Translucent Woman objected grabbing the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Middleburg

The former Part-time hero Penn Zero along with his part-time sidekick Sashi and part-time wise man Boone were staring at the empty lot that used to be the old location of the Odyssey theater and Fish Stick on a Stick restaurant. "You know every time I come here I keep hoping they'd still be here," Penn said longingly. "Heck I'd be happy to see Rippen again."

"I know, but they're gone and we've got to move on with our lives." Sashi said lovingly holding his hand.

"Yeah but I miss the excitement, and looking for lost pets and doing yard work isn't really cutting it for me." Penn complained. It has been two weeks since he got his parents back, two weeks since the last battle between good and evil, two weeks since all of reality was nearly destroyed, two weeks since he lost his job of being a part time hero. Since then Penn has felt at a loss of what to do with his life. So far the only thing that's keeping him going is his growing relationship with Sashi. Even so he feels empty without purpose.

"How about we try this ad for hero for hire job?" Boone suggested holding up a newspaper.

"Let me see that!" Penn grabbing the paper. "Wanted freelance heroes, free travel, exciting adventures, good pay, see Walter Melon. Boone this paper is dated one week ago!" Penn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I though it would be worth checking out. So I saved it." Boone said.

"Why did you wait so long to show us this?" Sashi questioned.

"Who reads newspapers anymore," Boone scoffed. Both Penn and Sashi rolled their eyes in annoyance, but have come to expect this kind of skewed logic from him.

* * *

Later the trio found themselves at the address in the ad. "I sure hope this job is as good as it advertise," Penn muttered.

"I just hope they hire us," Boone added. The group entered the office and found a skinny man sitting at the desk with the nameplate 'Bitterbug'.

"Um excuse me," Penn addressing Bitterbug.

"Just state the nature of the emergency an Mr. Melon will be right with you," Bitterbug responded.

"Actually we're here for the job," Penn holding up the ad.

"Really?" Bitterbug jumped up with excitement only to be disappointed to see a bunch of kids. "Wait how old are you guys?"

"Bitterbug, who's there?" a voice came from behind a close door.

"Just some kids answering our ad," Bitterbug reported.

"What?" this overweight man with a melon nose came crashing into the room.

"Hi there. I'm Penn Zero and these are my friends Sashi and Boone." Penn introducing everyone. "We're here for the job," Penn and friends handing him the resumes that Phyllis gave them.

"I'm Walter Melon, Hero for Hire, and while this is impressive." Walter looking over their resumes. "But I'm afraid I can't hire you." Walter said sadly.

"But why?" Penn asked.

"Sorry but being a Hero for Hire is dangerous work. I can't endanger kids, plus there's also the child labor laws." Walter argued.

"Hey old man, we've traveled to the most dangerous worlds imaginable and made it back alive. So don't tell us that we can't handle it!" Sashi threatened.

"Look I admire your gusto but..." The phone started ringing. "Excuse me but I need to take that," Walter apologized as he answered his phone. "Walter Melon Hero for Hire. You're where? He's what? Why didn't you call me sooner? Oh you're wife took your phone. Understandable. You need how many? Alright I'll see what I can do." Walter groaned as he hanged up the phone.

"What is it boss?" Bitterbug asked.

"The Fantastic Family. They're trapped in the Anti-Zone and need us to stand in and stop Dr. Gloom." Walter informed his partner.

"I'll get the costumes," Bitterbug said.

"Wait there's more," Walter stopped his friend and partner. "They need four."

"But there's just the two of use," Bitterbug pointed out.

"Um we're here," Penn volunteered.

"I guess I have no choice," Walter conceded. "Alright, I'll take you three but only as a test. Bitterbug you stay here and watch the office." Walter ordered.

* * *

Later at the Family Skycar landed at the border of Ratveria. With Walter dressed as Mr. Phenomenal, Penn as Bonfire Person, Sashi as Translucent Woman, and Boone wearing a rock costume of the Rock-Thing. "Sashi check the specs," Penn ordered out of habit.

"Um Penn, I don't wear specs anymore." Sashi reminded him.

"Oh right, well this is going to take some getting used to." Penn blushed with embarrassment. "So what's our objective?"

"Here," Walter using the Skycar's computer. "Dr. Gloom invented a giant laser and is going to fire it at Mainhattan. We've got to stop it at all cost."

"This should be easy," Penn said confidently.

Walter glared at him cynically "Now here's my plan..."

"I have a better plan," Penn jumps in before jumping up into the air and bursting into fire.

"PENN WAIT!" Sahsi cries out but it's too late as Penn flies straight towards Dr. Gloom's castle only to be overwhelmed by a swarm of flying robotic drones. Walter, Shashi, and Boone quickly rushed to Penn's aid but that ended up getting the entire group captured. Soon they found themselves trapped inside the same force field that the Fantastic Family were in prior to being sent to the Anti-Zone.

"I don't understand what went wrong?" Penn muttered to himself.

"Well for starters, you ignored my orders, ran off on your own, forcing the rest of us to try and save your butt, and worst of all you IGNORED MY ORDERS!" Walter screamed. "How'd you'd ever survived as a part time hero I'll never know!"

"Penn," Sashi said softly wanting to comfort her boyfriend. "I know that you charging head first into things is how we normally operate, and that you are used to being the leader; but this is Walter's show now, and maybe we should have followed his lead."

"Maybe, but I thought you'd support me on this." Penn commented.

"I'm always on your side," Sashi said caressing him lovingly. "But that doesn't mean I won't knock you down a peg if your ego gets a little bloated," Sashi teased in her usual tough voice. While Penn is intimidated by her when she talks like that, Sashi's honesty is one of the things he loves about her. Penn was about to lean over to give her a kiss when...

"Oh that is disgusting!" Dr. Gloom gagged as he entered the room. "I know you're a player and all Bonfire but seriously she's your sister for god's sake!"

"Oh right Bonfire Person and Translucent Woman are brother and sister," Penn recalling the roles they're playing.

"That certainly made this awkward," Sashi agreed.

"Mr. Phenomenal, I don't know how you were able to escape the Anti-Zone so quickly...Wait did you gain weight in there?" Dr. Gloom noting the huge belly on his rival.

"Yeah that's it, because this is clearly the same guy." Sashi said rolling her eyes. Finding it hard to believe that anyone would mistake Walter Melon for anyone else.

"Never mind, you're too late. My laser is almost fully charged and soon I will destroy Mainhattan! And since I can't afford to waste any power sending you back into the Anti-Zone, you can stand there and watch my triumph." Dr. Gloom ranted. "Now I just need to redirect power from the rest of the castle to speed things along." Dr. Gloom explained as he began rerouting power.

"Oh man what do we do?" Penn asking Walter.

"I don't know," Walter said shaking his head. He may be dressed up and have the powers of one of the smartest man in the world but he definitely doesn't have Leed's high IQ.

"You know if he's redirecting power to his laser, then doesn't that mean he won't have power for all his TVs?" Boone wondered looking at all the monitors in Dr. Gloom's lair.

"That's it!" Walter and Penn exclaimed.

"What?" Sashi and Boone not getting it.

"If he's rerouting power from the castle..." Penn started saying.

"Then that means he'll be drawing power from this force field as well," Walter finished.

"I get it," Sashi nodding in understanding. "That means if we hit it hard enough we might be able to break through! HI-YA!" Sashi karate kicking the field only to find that it is just as strong as before.

"Um why don't you try using your invisible shield power instead," Walter suggested.

"Oh right," Sashi almost forgetting that she has See-Through Woman's powers. Sashi focusing all of her powers, Sashi projected and invisible shield to counter Dr. Gloom's force field. Soon she was able to create a small opening the size of a nickle. "I can't make it any bigger!" Sashi huffed barely able to hold it open.

"It's good enough," Walter said as he squeezed his finger through. He then stretched his finger across the room, and pressing the off switch on the force field. "We're free!" Walter exclaimed as the force field deactivated.

"What? NO! Gloom Bots attack!" Dr. Gloom ordered. Soon dozens of Gloom Bots entered the room.

"It's Rockin' Time!" Boone said. Pulling out a guitar and started rocking out. The Gloom Bots all started jumping up and down cheering Boone's playing. That is until Sashi pulled the plug on Boone's guitar.

"Wrong Rocking," Sashi reminded him.

"Oh right," Boone chuckled with embarrassment. He then started punching the Bots with his stone fists. Sashi used her invisibility powers to play the 'I'm behind you' game to trick the robots into shooting each other. Of course to satisfy her blood lust, she would sometimes make herself visible so that she can trash the robots by hand. Penn started flying around the room, throwing fireballs at the bots, while Walter uses his stretching power to punch out the remaining bots.

"It's over Dr. Gloom!" Walter declared after destroying the last bot.

"Not by a long shot!" Dr. Gloom defied. "You see by turning off the force field, you saved me enough power to power my powerful laser. Say goodbye to Mainhattan!" Dr. Gloom laughed as he pressed the fire button. The team watched in horror as the laser beam fired into the air.

"We're too late," Walter cried.

"Not yet!" Penn said with determination. "LIGHT UP!" Pushing his fire powers to the limit Penn, flying faster than physically possible, crossed over the ocean in record time, somehow arriving at Mainhattan a few seconds before the laser. "Alright fire powers that I shouldn't really have, don't fail me now!" Penn fired a burst of fire to intercept the laser. However the laser is incredibly powerful almost overpowering him. Penn had to channel more and more flames to push the laser back, soon reaching supernova levels of heat! Resulting in a large explosion over the sky!

Back in Ratveria, Dr. Gloom and the remaining members of the replacement Fantastic Family watched what had just transpired. "No! I was so close!" Dr. Gloom cried seeing his plan failing at the last second.

"Penn, no," Sashi cried fearing the worst.

"He's alright, he always makes it through." Boone said holding back his own tears.

Just then a fire being came rocketing back into the palace. "Remind me never to do anything like that again," Penn breathing a sigh of relief as the flames around his body began to die down.

"Penn you jerk!" Sashi cried punching him in the arm before hugging him.

"I knew you'd make it," Boone hugging both of his friends.

As the three friends celebrate, Walter walked over to Dr. Gloom. "It's over, surrender now." Walter demanded.

"You won for now, but I'll be back!" Dr. Gloom promised as escaped via trapdoor under his throne.

* * *

Later back at Walter's office, Walter sat at his desk staring over annoyingly at the three kids across from him. "Mr. Melon, I'd just like to say that what happened back there..." Penn started saying before Walter raised his hand, silencing the boy.

"I've been in the Hero for Hire business for a long time, and this is not an easy job. You never know what role you're going to have to fill or what's at stake. Sometimes it can be as low as winning a dancing competition or like in this case, an entire city." Walter lectured. "Ever since you kids came into my office you've been disrespectful, impulsive, and even prone to violence." Recalling how Sashi had threatened him earlier.

"Yeah we're really sorry about that," Penn apologizing on behalf of his girlfriend.

"But," Walter interrupted him. "You've also proven to be brave, levelheaded, determined, and quite imaginative. Qualities that makes you perfect Heroes for Hire. Without which we could not have completed our mission and saved all those lives." Walter praised.

"Does that mean we get the job?" Penn asked hopefully.

"Well yes and no," Walter said cryptically. "Yes you get the job, but due to child labor laws, I can't take you on full time. So for the time being, you'll be working as assistant Part Time Heroes for Hire."

"Sweet!" the kids cheered.

As they celebrated Walter handed Penn a check. "Here's your first paycheck for a job well done."

"Thanks," Penn said accepting the check.

"Just be ready, you never know when we'll be called upon to save the world." Walter warned them.

"We will," Penn promised as he and his friends headed for home.

"Huh who knew that there was a perfect job for former part-time heroes like us," Boone said as they walked down the street.

"Yes indeed," Sashi agreed.

"Well gang all I can say is that the future is looking brighter," Penn smiled feeling a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. In fact they are so overjoyed by this turn of events that they did not even notice that they were passing right by the former location of the Odyssey Theater and the Fish Stick on a Stick restaurant.

* * *

 _When ever good is threatened, heroes rise up to meet the challenge.  
Except when they can't._

 _That's when I go to work.  
So long as my boss Walter Melon has the suits,  
I can cover for any hero._

 _With Boone and Sashi by my side.  
I am Penn Zero, Part Time Hero for Hire._

* * *

 **A/N: This is my little one shot of what happens after Penn Zero Part-Time Hero finale. Noticing the similarities with Penn Zero and Walter Melon show, I thought it would be amusing if Penn ended up working for Walter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Job Insecurity

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penn Zero Part Time Hero nor Walter Melon Hero for Hire.  
A/N: Due to increase interest, I've decided to continue this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _When ever good is threatened, heroes rise up to meet the challenge.  
Except when they can't._

 _That's when I go to work.  
So long as my boss Walter Melon has the suits,  
I can cover for any hero._

 _With Boone and Sashi by my side.  
I am Penn Zero, Part Time Hero for Hire._

* * *

Penn Zero part time hero for hire slept soundly in bed, when he heard the warm comforting voices of his mother whispering for him to wake up. Penn slowly opened his eyes to see both of his parents hovering over him! "AH!" Penn jumped startled by this rather awkward moment. "Mom! Dad! Personal space!" Penn groaned pushing his parents back a bit.

"Oh son, is it wrong for a mother to want to watch her son sleeping, especially after being apart from him for so long?" Vonnie asked with a huge grin.

"Sorry about that, I tried to stop her but I kind of got caught up in the moment as well." Brock said with an equally creepy grin.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast?" Penn suggested. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason his parents are acting very odd.

"Breakfast?" Vonnie stuttered. "Oh yes that's a great idea!"

 _'Yup things are very odd,'_ Penn thought to himself as he followed his parents to the kitchen.

Brock and Vonnie, in a rather flamboyant display of skills, such as using karate chops to break eggs, launching toast into the air, then spreading butter and jam on each slice before the toast landed on the plate, and finally squeezing whole oranges with their bare hands to make juice. All of which made Penn even more suspicious of his parents.

"Here you go sweetie," Vonnie said placing a plate in front of her son.

"Thanks mom," Penn said getting ready to eat. That's when he noticed that his parents didn't make themselves a plate and instead are just staring at him with the same creepy grins. "Um aren't you guys going to eat too?" Penn asked nervously.

"Oh we'll eat a bit later, right now we just want to make sure that our precious boy gets plenty of nutrients." Vonnie replied.

"Uh-huh," Penn starting to worry.

"So what are you're plans for the day," Brock asked casually.

"Well I'm going to school," Penn said cautiously.

"Oh after that," Brock seemingly getting impatient.

"Hang out with Boone and Sashi," Penn said.

"Speaking of your friends, Boone tells us that you found a new part time job?" Brock finally getting to the point.

 _'Of course'_ Penn thought to himself. He had suspecting something like this. "Yeah we did. A couple of days ago actually." he answered. He wanted to tell his parents sooner about his new job, but he never had the opportunity due to them having their own work related problems.

"So what do you do?" Vonnie asked eagerly.

"Nothing much, just help around the office, sweeping floors, putting away files, taking out the trash." Penn counted off. He's not lying. Between hero missions he and his friends are stuck doing menial labor. Brock and Vonnie's bodies began twitching, almost looking like they're ready to explode. "And we occasionally sub in for heroes who can't do their job for one reason or another." Penn finally giving them the answer they were waiting for, causing them to get giddy with anticipation.

"Oh you mean like what we did with Phyllis?" Brock playing it cool.

"Not quite but similar," Penn tiptoeing around the subject.

"Sounds interesting," Vonnie letting her eagerness slip out more than intended.

"Oh yes, but it's extremely hard. You need a vast array of skills." Penn started explaining. "Like fighting." Brock and Vonnie began sparring with one another. "But we have to do other things like this one time we had to enter a dance competition." Brock and Vonnie started doing the tango. "Then we had to help with gardening." Vonnie then started watering her prize winning petunias. All of this pretty much confirmed Penn's suspicions. "Do you guys want me to ask Mr. Melon to give you a job?"

"What no," Brock and Vonnie shaking their heads trying to deny their intentions. "But if you need extra help," Vonnie offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Penn said getting ready to leave for school. As Brock and Vonnie watched their son leave, they can't help but wonder if they were a bit too forward in hinting how much they want to get back into the part time hero game.

* * *

The school day came and went with nothing of interest happening. Ever since Rippen and Larry left, there's nothing to do in school except learn. On the plus side, Penn's grades have been improving without part time villain teachers trying to sabotage him. After school on their way to work, Penn told his friends about his parents.

"So they want you to ask Walter for a job?" Sashi asked.

"They didn't really ask, but yeah." Penn confirmed.

"So what are you going to do? I mean it's going to pretty weird having to work with your parents. Heck it's weird enough just living with them." Boone adding his insight.

"I'm just going to have to ask," Penn decided. "If Mr. Melon says no then that will be the end of it."

"Somehow I doubt your parents will take no for an answer," Sashi warns. Something that Penn also fears.

Later at the Walter Melon office, the kids surprised to see it vacant. "Where is everybody?" Penn wondered.

"Maybe this note can give us some answers," Boone pointing to a sticky pad on the desk.

It read: _'Had to go on an important mission with Bitterbug. Tell you all about it when I get back. I just need you to sweep the floors and take out the trash. Most importantly **DO NOT TOUCH MY LUNCH!"** sign Walter Melon._

"Huh I guess since he's already on a mission," Penn sighed. The problem with being a part time hero for hire is that sometimes you miss out on the good stuff when at school.

"That's to bad. Now you can't ask him to give your parents a job." Boone said munching a large hoagie sandwich.

"Too bad indeed," Penn breathing a sigh of relief. Believing that he just dodged a bullet for another day. After all he didn't want to tell his parents if Walter just flat out rejects them, and he wasn't too sure if he's willing to be co-work with them as well.

As the kids tended their duties, the phone started ringing. "Walter Melon Heroes for Hire office, intern Penn Zero speaking how may we help you." Penn answered.

"This is Bing-O, Head of the LightningDogs. Myself, WildDog, and WildPup have been captured by pirates. I need you to fill in for us and help our team against the Toad army." Bing-O requested.

"Um well about that," Penn not sure if he's allowed to take on assignments without Walter's permission. Looking over at this friends, they're already eager to do something other than housework. Plus Walter's instructions didn't say they couldn't take on missions. "Alright we'll be right over there!" Penn promised.

* * *

After looking through Walter's wardrobe they managed to find three perfect dog costumes. Penn is now dressed as Bing-O the leader of the LightningDogs, Boone is WildDog, and Sashi as WildPup. Now all they had to do is meet up with the rest of the LightningDogs in the plains of Third Terra. They didn't have to wait long as this large armored vehicle with the LightningDogs insignia came driving up to them. Inside were the rest of the LightningDogs; Mastiffo, Colleena, and Bing-O's brother Bygle.

"Bing-O! Thank Wolva's beard we found you!" Collina cried.

"Bing-O, you seem different. Did you get a haircut?" Bygle patting Penn on the head, almost removing his wig and blowing their cover.

"Yes that's it," Sashi groaned. Still finding it hard to believe that people are just willing to accept them as the originals. At least when they were working for Phyllis, she had them possess the bodies of the heroes they were replacing. Now they're just wearing some bad Halloween costumes.

"Ha Ha, typical Bing-O." Bygle laughed. Recalling all the times his brother has been late for some event because of grooming.

"I hate to disturb your brotherly moment, but we've got to stop Zom-Bra," Colleena reminded them. Penn and the others found themselves facing off against an army of humanoid toads led by this tiny zombie creature.

"I will destroy you all LightningDogs! All of you ATTACK!" Zom-Bra commanded.

"Oh this is just what I was waiting for," Sashi cracking her knuckles. Before anyone knew what was happening Sashi, true to form, charged straight at the Toad army. Everyone's jaw dropped seeing the little girl dressed as a humanoid puppy kicking multiple toads, punching them in the face, and yanking them by their tongues! Basically decimating half of the toad army single handedly.

"Since when is WildPup so wild?" Mastiffo asked. Feeling a bit insecure since he's suppose to be the strong guy of the team.

"Isn't she magnificent," Penn swooned watching his girlfriend doing what she does best.

"Uh Bing-O, I know that you've had problems with getting women in the past but don't you think she's a little young for you?" Bygle asked. Not wanting to see his baby brother heart broken again.

In the excitement Penn actually forgot the role he's current playing is several years older than Sashi's character and casually responds, "Nope."

"Alright then," Bygle dropping the issue. After all back in the day it's common for nobles and royalty to take wives half their age. He just never thought that Bing-O would be into younger girls let alone a commoner. At least not yet.

"Well we can't let her have all the fun, LightningDogs HOWL!" Penn screaming their battle cry. The LightningDogs jumped into action! Mastiffo started up the Lightning Tank and began attacking the toads' artillery. Colleena, using her mystical speed, ran circles around a battalion of toads, taking them out before they even knew was she there. Bygle drew out his twin blasters and started shooting at the toads as well as using his trusty flail for close combat. Even Boone, dressed as WildDog, made his contribution to the battle mainly by accidentally knocking some bombs over towards the toads. While his team deals with the grunts, Penn faced off against Zom-Bra himself using his magic sword! "Give it up Rippen! You could never beat me!" Penn boasted.

"Rippen? What are you talking about?" Zom-Bra wondered.

"Oh right, sorry mistaken identity." Penn apologized, remembering that Rippen is gone, but it also reminded him of the file he read about a zombie villain that included its weakness. "But you're still no match for me, for I know your one weakness!" Penn said cleaning his Paw Shield. After it got its shine back, Penn held his shield right up to Zom-Bra's face. "I know that you cannot gaze upon the evil in your own despicable face!" Penn smiled. Only thing problem, Zom-Bra wasn't fazed at all by his reflection. "Oops I guess this is for the other zombie guy," Penn realizing his blunder.

"Well it seems that you've forgotten more than just my name," Zom-Bra mused. "You have forgotten my true power!" The skies darken as Zom-Bra recited his spell: "Ancient deities of evil. Transform this rotting bod into ZOM-BRA the always living!" Pen gulped as the this red lightning struck Zom-Bra and the tiny thinly zombie tripled in size, with muscles to match! "Now who's no match for who?" Zom-Bra mocked as punched Penn square in the jaw!

"Ow," Penn groaned in pain snapping his jaw back into place. "No problem I can handle this," Penn muttered to himself. Wanting to finish this quickly, Zom-Bra blasted red lightning bolts at who he thinks is his long time enemy. Fortunately Penn was able to raise his sword to block Zom-Bra's assault. Unfortunately Penn's body is starting to falter and knows that he can't keep this up for long.

"Why don't you just surrender dog!" Zom-Bra hissed intensifying his red lightning.

"Never!" Penn spouted in defiance. "I will never give up! Lightning, Lightning, LightningDogs HOWL!" Responding to Penn's heroic spirit (also because the plot demands it) the jewel embedded in the sword began glowing. Unleashing a surge of power that sent Zom-Bra flying across the horizon. The beam traveled across the sky over to the ocean where it struck and sank the pirate ship that was holding the real Bing-O, WildDog, and WildPup prisoner. Luckily they survived the blast and were able to procure a dingy and sail back to the mainland.

Back with Penn and the other LightningDogs. After seeing their leader being blasted into the skies, the Toad army quickly retreated giving victory to the LightningDogs. Penn would later meet up with Bing-O to collect their pay.

* * *

After that successful mission, Penn and friends returned to Walter's office where they found a rather annoyed Walter Melon waiting for them. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Walter demanded.

"Well sir, we received a call" Penn began saying.

"Not that!" Walter snapped. "I'm talking about my sandwich!" Walter pointing to the fridge with a mostly eaten sandwich inside a plastic wrap with the name Walter written on a small label.

"Boone!" Penn and Sashi scolding their friend.

"Totally worth it," Boone said rather nonchalantly as he finished off the rest of the sandwich. Which puzzled everyone since no one saw him getting it. In his defense it really was a good sandwich.

"That's it!" Walter snapped. "I've been very patient with you kids, but now you crossed the line!"

"Jeez it's just a sandwich," Sashi argued. Then again, judging by the size of Walter's stomach, stealing his lunch might be the worst offense against him.

"That is not the point! You kids disobeyed my orders. Oh I'm so mad I'd fire you if I had only I had someone to replace you with!" Walter sputtered. The kids breathed a sigh of relief that their jobs are safe when Bitterbug came in with some papers in hand.

"Um boss two more applicants for the job just came in," Bitterbug informed him.

"What perfect timing," Walter cheered at the dismay of the kids. "Show them in." Bitterbug called in the applicants.

"MOM! DAD!" Penn gasped seeing Brock and Vonnie entering the office.

"Oh hi sweetie," Vonnie waving to her son. Sadly Penn was too speechless to respond. After all what could he say? He about to lose his dream job to his parents!


	3. Team Zero vs Team Zeros

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penn Zero Part Time Hero nor Walter Melon Hero for Hire.  
**

* * *

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" Penn demanded.

"We just wanted to see where you work," Vonnie trying to sound innocent.

"With your resumes?" Sashi accused.

"Well you never know when a good employment opportunity will come around," Brock coughed nervously.

"Uh-huh," Sashi retorted sarcastically.

"Speaking of employment," Walter cutting in. "This is actually impressive. Even more so than young Penn over there." Walter said holding up their resumes.

"What does that mean?" Vonnie asked holding in her excitement.

"It means that you're replacing us," Penn sulked.

"Wait, What?" his parents gasped in disbelief.

"Yup it looks like you guys are going to be Heroes for Hire while we have to start filling out our UB-40s." Boone sighed. Everyone looked at him curiously wondering how the heck he knows about Unemployment Benefit forms.

"Well that's unacceptable!" Brock cried. "If taking this job means that our son is getting fired them we won't accept!"

"Now let's not be hasty dear," Vonnie trying to calm her husband down.

"Dad! Mom is right." Penn stepped up. "You guys have been Part Time Heroes long before I even knew that was a thing. If anything, you guys are perfect for this job."

"But son," his parents not wanting to hurt or betray Penn.

"While this is a lovely family moment, I have a business to run." Walter said. "It's clear that you all want the job, but I can't hire you all. So in the name of fairness, I propose a test. The best will be hired and the rest leave."

"That sounds fair," everyone agreed.

"Excellent, come back here this weekend and I should have something set up." Walter instructed.

* * *

Needless to say the walk home was rather awkward for the Zeros. With none of them saying a word the whole time. Even Sashi and Boone were put off by the silence, but said nothing. In the days that followed, Penn barely said a word to his parents. Not sure if he should feel angry at them for trying to steal his job or just be supportive that they found a job that suits them. Things were even more awkward at school with Sashi and Boone. Sashi being all gung-ho about it eager to see how she'd fair going up against seasoned part time heroes like Penn's parents. Boone, in his usual Boone-y carefree attitude, doesn't seem to care either way; or if he did, he didn't show it. No one seemingly understanding Penn's dilemma of the situation since for him this is literally friends vs family. So no matter which side wins, he loses. That Saturday morning, they all received a call instructing them to come to the office.

"Ah Zeros, Wiseman, and Kobayashi." Bitterbug greeted as they came in.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that we're dropping out!" Brock suddenly announced.

"Dad don't," Penn objected. Knowing how much his parents want to get back into the hero game.

"Penn we discussed this. This is you dream, and as parents, it's our job to support you not hinder you." Vonnie said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Mom, Dad, while I appreciate what you're doing..." Penn paused inhaling deeply. "But it wouldn't be right. I mean this is your dream as well, and I'll feel guilty if you just gave up on account of me. So let's just do this and may the best Zero win." Penn challenged extending his hand.

Brock and Vonnie glanced at each other confusingly. On one hand they're a bit unnerved that their son just challenged them to a show down; but on the other hand, by doing this, Penn is showing a sense of maturity and fair play. "You got it," Brock and Vonnie shaking their son's hand. Accepting the challenge. At that moment, Walter Melon entered the room.

"Welcome, I trust that you're already for the test?" Walter asked. They all nodded. "Excellent, I called in a few favors from some of my old clients. They agreed to set up some test for you all." Walter then proceeded to hand them all their assignments.

"Um why are we all getting assignments?" Penn asked nervously.

"Naturally I'm testing all of you. The top two of you will get the job." Walter informed them.

"Bu-but, me, Sashi, and Boone have always been a team!" Penn protested.

"Look kid," Bitterbug chimed in. "You've been lucky so far since we've been getting lots of requests for three replacements; but sooner or later, if you guys still have a job here, you and your friends will have to do solo assignments." Bitterbug pointing out that most heroes either work alone or have only one partner. That hit Penn rather hard. While he really enjoys being a part time hero again, he's not sure if he can handle it without his friends.

"Well if there are no further questions. I suggest you get to work." Walter ordered. With that the Zero family and friends gathered their outfits and headed out.

* * *

Brock found himself in the middle of a party museum, wearing a leather jacket, fedora, and sporting a nasty looking bullwhip. Definitely not the proper attire for this event. Making him wonder if he misread Walter's instructions. "Ah you must be trainee Walter Melon sent," a rather distinguished looking man in a tux said.

"Uh yeah, Brock Zero. Uh am I in the right place?" Brock said nervously.

"I'm afraid so," the man sighed. "I'm sorry but I completely forgot about this party when I sent Walter the instructions. My name is Windiana Bones by the way." Windiana introducing himself.

"Brock, Brock Zero." Brock shacking Windiana's hand.

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll follow me." Windiana guided Brock through the museum showing off some of the exhibits acting more like a tour guide than a hero here to test him. At first Brock was going to turn off his brain but since he wasn't sure what his test is going to partake, he figured he should just pay attention. "And here is the map room," Windiana opening the doors.

"Wow this is amazing," Brock yawned. As much as he tried to stay alert, he's in a museum!

"Exciting I know," Windiana commented. Hard to tell if he's being sarcastic or not since he seems rather into archaeology. No surprise since he's working in a museum. "This is what I need you to do," Windiana pulling out a dusty old book.

"You need me to dust?" Brock half joking.

"No I need you to retrieve a map. A map that shows the location of lost city of Aztlan." Windiana said with all seriousness.

"Aztlan? The mythical city of the Aztecs?" Brock chocked.

"So you were paying attention," Windiana clearly impressed.

"I have an interest in old things," Brock lied. Truthfully he was just guessing since Aztlan sounds almost like Aztecs.

"I'm sure," Windiana smirked catching the lie. "The only known map in existence in currently in possession of a treasure hunter named Lene Bellhop. I need you to get for me."

"Now hold up. I'm a hero for hire. Not some thug." Brock protested.

"That map belongs in a museum not in that thief's private collection!" Windiana countered. The two men engaged in a starting contest for a few seconds before Windiana backed off. "Besides, the man stole it from a museum in Spain and is now looking for Aztlan to plunder it for its riches." Windiana showing Brock a newspaper clipping of Lene stealing the map as well as the man's files of all the artifacts that stole and sold on the black market.

"Well that's different," Brock perked up. "So where do I begin?"

"That is part of the test," Windiana grinned before exiting the map room. Leaving Brock without any clues other than the files he left him.

* * *

Vonnie wandered around this strange the city checking the map that Walter provided. "Now if I'm reading this correctly I should be at a flower shop?" Vonnie feeling a bit confused as she stared at a seeming normal flower shop run by 5 teens. After all when she thinks hero, flowers are the last thing on her mind. Still she has been trapped in the most dangerous world imaginable for a long time now, so maybe things have changed in her absence. Seeing as how she has no other option she entered the flower shop.

"Hey a customer," one of the employees said.

"Welcome to Angel Groove's flower emporium how can I help you?" this boy with a name tag Mason asked.

"We have roses, carnations, and more which we can arrange into any bouquet you can think of." a boy named Willie offered.

"That's nice but I'm not here for flowers," Vonnie calmly explained. "Walter Melon told me"

"Oh you're the new trainee," Mason identified. He gestures the other kids who then quickly start to cover the windows and put up a close sign on the door. "Come with me," he instructed.

Vonnie followed the boy to the back to a fountain display with a rather nice looking waterfall effect. "This is nice. How much is it?" Vonnie couldn't help but ask, almost forgetting why she's here.

 **"This is not for sale!"** a disembodied voice roared.

Vonnie jumped back as this head appeared in the waterfall. "Who...What are you?" she asked.

"I am Sortdon, spiritual horticulturist and leader of the Flower Rangers." Sortdon introducing himself.

"Okay, I'm"

"Vonnie Zero, yes I know. Walter Melon told me about you and how you wish to join his employment and how he was sending you to me to be tested." Sortdon interrupted her.

"Great," Vonnie feeling a bit miffed that he just cut her off like that. "So can we get this test started?" Before Sortdon could say anything, a large explosion could be heard outside. That's when Willie cam rushing in.

"Sortdon! Mason! The city is being attacked by Pita Pocket's monsters again!" Willie reported.

"Rangers it's Transmutation Time!" Mason ordered. The rest of the Rangers got their mood ring morphers ready.

"ROSE!" "MUM!" VIOLET!" "CARNATION!" "DAISY!" "FAR OUT FLOWER RANGER!" After donning their battle suits, the Flower Rangers finished their transformation sequence by striking a pose.

Vonnie couldn't but help be flabbergasted seeing these kids now wearing hippie style tights and what looks like flower pot themed helmets posing like cheerleaders. After the Flower Rangers were done they immediately charged into battle. "I hope you're not expecting me to wear that," Vonnie said. Not at all liking the Flower Rangers fashion sense.

"What no, the sixth ranger has already been selected. He's just not here at the moment." Sortdon informed her. "But what I require of you does in fact involve him." Sortdon's face faded from the waterfall and was now showing some kind of quarry. "Hidden somewhere in this location is the sixth Mecha-Soid. It can only be found by one with a true hero's heart. Normally I'd just send my sixth ranger to retrieve it but he's always busy doing something other than saving the world that he hasn't awoken it yet. So I need you to find it." Sortdon's voice coming out of nowhere.

"You can count of me," Vonnie saluted.

"Excellent. For plot convenience sake, I'll transport you as close as possible." With that Vonnie disappeared in a whirlwind of flower petals.

Within seconds, Vonnie found herself just outside the quarry. She was taken back by the sheer scope of it. While the quarry seemed rather small inside the waterfall, now she finds out that it stretches over a mile long. Making her task almost impossible, but that won't deter her! "Now if I was a floating head in a fountain, where would I hide a Mecha-Soid? And for that matter, what the heck is a Mecha-Soid?" Vonnie realizing that she has no idea what it is she's suppose to be looking for!

* * *

Boone dressed in a loincloth riding on elephant through the jungle until he reached a quaint tree house. "Nice digs," Boone complimented. "I wonder who lives here?"

"Me," said a man wearing a similar loincloth that Boone has. "Me Marzipan"

"Marzipan," Boone drooling thinking about sweet cakes.

"Ahem," Marzipan snapping Boone out of his stupor. "Like me said, me Marzipan king of the jungle."

"Heh you talk funny," Boone laughed.

"Hey, you no Henry Higgins yourself piggy-man!" Marzipan shot back poking Boone in the stomach.

"Shouldn't that be Pygmalion," Boone joked.

"Me see what you did there," Marzipan chuckled. "But back to business. Me been king for many seasons now, but apes not happy with me being man. They say that man is not civilized as apes."

"Yeah everyone tells me that all the time," Boone said drinking one of the pineapples then letting out a huge belch.

"So now ape champion is challenging me for title of king. Me can win easily but me owe Walter so me use the challenge for your test." Marzipan finished telling him though seemingly a bit more nervous than he should be.

"Great so who's my opponent?" Boone asked. A loud roar that blew the roof off the tree house!

"The son of King Gong, Bling Gong!" Marzipan cowered as his giant 30 ft tall gorilla wearing gold chain necklaces, gold rings on each finger, and has gold teeth came stomping up to them.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're just using me to get out of fighting him yourself," Boone accused. Marzipan now hiding under his bed didn't confirmed or denied the allegations.

* * *

"High a top the tallest building in the City, two figures stand ever alert in their fight for justice! For no evil can escape the watchful gaze of THE FLEA! And his trusty sidekick Arnie!" a tall buff man in a green insect theme costume calling himself the Flea monologue.

"Flea you're doing it again," said Arnie. Who is wearing a butterfly costume with his wings folded inside his bag.

"Oh come on Arnie, join me, it helps puts us in the mood to fight crime!" Flea preached.

"Flea did you forget, we can't go crime fighting tonight because of that thing we promised Walter Melon." Arnie reminded him.

"Oh right, who's Walter Melon again?" Flea shrugged.

"Walter Melon, hero for hire," Arnie trying to jog the Flea's memory.

"Scoundrel, charging the good folks for heroic deeds!" Flea snapped believing this Walter to be some kind of a con-artist.

"No Flea, he hires himself to sub for other heroes when they are indisposed. Just like when you were sick and he filled in for you against that alien invasion." Arnie explained.

"Oh right, I guess we do owe him one. What did he want?" Flea asked.

"To test one of his trainees," Arnie said. Just then they heard two people coming up the stair way to the roof.

"Come on we're late," a woman's voice grumbled.

"NO I AM NOT GOING OUT IN PUBLIC DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Sashi complained.

"You don't have a choice," the woman grunted. Sounding like she's struggling to pull something or rather someone up to the roof.

"Make me!" Sashi yelled in defiance. **POW!** Came the sound of a very powerful punch followed by Sashi flying up the stairs and land right at the feet of the Flea and Arnie.

"Maiden America, is that you? You seem a little shorter than before." The Flea helping Sashi up. Sashi growled in anger since she really didn't want any one to see that she's wearing a maid's outfit with a Star Spangle Banner motif.

"Flea that's not Maiden America," Arnie pointed out.

"But she looks just like her," Flea insisted.

"He's right," said an older woman also wearing another maid's outfit with an American flag apron said joining her companions on the roof. "She's the new part timer Walter sent us to evaluate."

"Ah wanting to follow in the footsteps of America's most patriotic and cleanest superhero," Flea praised. Giving his thumbs up of approval to Sashi.

"Not my choice," Sashi hissed. She always seems to draw the booby prize when it comes to superhero jobs. "I mean who wears heels when fighting crime!"

"Count your blessings. At least you don't have to go out in a giant butterfly costume and have everyone mistake you for a fairy princess." Arnie moaned.

"Enough," Maiden America groaned. She really hates mentoring rookies. "Your test is easy, just thwart 3 crimes tonight and you pass."

"Only 3?" Sashi crooked her eye suspiciously.

"Yup just 3 and your done," Maiden America reiterated.

Sashi looked over the roof and could see several dozen police cars and fire trucks racing down the streets as well as hear even more sirens and alarms going off everywhere. "Forget that!" Sashi objected. The Flea and Arnie were a bit taken back by her outburst, but Maiden America had a satisfying smirk believing that Sashi has already given up. "It's a waste of time fighting lackeys. I'm going after the big fish. I'll stop this entire crime wave before this night is done!" Sashi boasted as she jumped down off the roof.

"That stupid kid!" Maiden America chasing after her. Leaping behind her is the Flea with Arnie extending his orange and yellow wings, flying along side.

"Huh he does look like a fairy princess, and I should know I used to be a fairy princess. Well a fairy anyway." Sashi commented after seeing Arnie colorful wings.

* * *

Penn Zero couldn't help but feel a bit confused about his situation. For some reason he's in a strange land with sentient mushrooms and turtles. Not to mention all these pipes that seems to be everywhere. Other than wondering where the heck is he, the only other question he has is where is his observer? According to Walter's instructions, he was suppose to meet him here. "Hey, are you Walter Melon's boy?" a strange voice with a thick accent asked.

"Depends on who's asking?" Penn said cautiously. That's when this strange man in red overalls jumped out of one of the pipes.

"It's me Mr. Segale!" the man introducing himself giving a peace sign.

"And you're the guy to test me?" Penn figured since Walter had him wear similar overalls.

"Yes," Segale nodded. "It's simple, you just have to find the kidnapped princess in one of the castles." Segale explained.

"Wait, one of? As in more than one? How am I suppose to do that?" Penn choked.

"Good luck," Segale said diving into one of the pipes without giving him so much as a hint.

"Typical," Penn sneered. "I wish Boone and Sashi were here with me," Penn couldn't help but miss his friends. If they were here they could give him some insight on what to do or at the very least keep him company.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Walter Melon's office. Walter and Bitterbug were playing a game of chess.

"Our interns should be starting their trials now," Walter figured moving his rook.

"Should be," Bitterbug agreed checking his watch. "Say who do you think is going to make it?" Bitterbug asked moving his knight.

"Well," Walter taking a moment to consider it. "I'd say Boone. I don't know why but for some reason I like him." Walter chuckled. Taking Bitterbug's knight with a pawn.

"The kid who ate your sandwich?" Bitterbug gagged. He wasn't expecting Walter to pick that kid.

"Oh and who'd you pick?" Walter asked.

"I'd put my money on that Penn kid. He seems to be the only level headed one of the bunch." Bitterbug putting his two cents in.

"Then it's a good thing you're not a betting man because you'd lose that one," Walter laughed.

"Well if you gamble as well as you play chess," Bitterbug moving his rook in front of Walter's king. "Boone is in deep trouble. Checkmate." Bitterbug claiming the win.


	4. Phase 2 Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penn Zero Part Time Hero nor Walter Melon Hero for Hire.  
**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Walter said angrily while tapping his fingers on his desk after reading the results of his 'candidates' tests. Across from him stood Sashi, Boone, Vonnie, and Brock. Penn has yet to return from his mission. "None of you managed to complete your assignments?"

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly," Vonnie chuckled nervously. "I mean I did find the Mecha-Soid Sortdon sent me look for."

"And what about using it to go on a joy ride that destroyed half the city?" Walter asked. For that Vonnie had no excuse.

 _After searching through the quarry, Vonnie found a small out of the way cave. Inside she discovered a large cavern with a 300 ft tall tractor. She was just about to call Sortdon to tell him that she found the Mecha-Soid when she heard that the other Rangers were in trouble fighting a giant monster. Even though it was against Sortdon's orders, Vonnie jumped into the drivers seat and drove off to help them. Driving the giant tractor wasn't too hard, during her time as a part time hero she's driven bigger, but then it transformed into a giant robot! That proved to be a problem since Vonnie has no idea how to pilot one. Unable to keep it steady, her Soid kept crashing into buildings and bumping into the other Rangers' Mega-Soid and monster. Vonnie was causing so much destruction, as well as being a nuisance, that the Rangers teamed up with the monster just to stop her! However the worst part is since Vonnie is the first to activate it, the Mecha-Soid recognizes her as its pilot and refuses to accept the sixth Flower Ranger! So now Sortdon has to reboot and reprogram it so that the Rangers can use it._

"And you!" Walter pointing to Brock. "You were only suppose to steal back a map. So tell me why did you feel the need to destroy the small country of Evilslockistan?"

 _While tracking down the stolen map, all of Brock's leads led him to a secret underground auction in the country of Evilslockistan. There he learned that various criminal and terrorist organizations were not only selling and buying drugs and priceless stolen artifacts, but also weapons of mass destruction to the highest bidders. However trying to steal the weapons from under everyone's noses proved to be an impossible task. So Brock ended up accidentally blowing them up! Destroying about half of the Evilslockistan._

"Then there's you," Walter pointing to Sahsi who lowered her head in shame. "All you had to do is arrest three criminals! So how on earth did you start a city wide gang war!?"

 _When Sashi learned that her test was just to arrest 3 criminals, she felt a bit insulted. Believing that they gave her an easy task because she's a kid and a girl. In actuality Maiden America just wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. So Sashi instead tracked down and attacked 'Stoolhead' Chippettes, the most powerful crimelord in the City! While Sashi was able to take down Stoolhead along with his elite bodyguards and top henchmen, she also caused a huge power vacuum resulting in one of the biggest gang wars in history. Even the Flea along with the City's superhero community are finding themselves overwhelmed by all the violence!_

"At least I managed to get my job done," Boone boasted.

"About that. Can you please explain to me how is it that you managed that when it clearly says right here that you lost the trial by combat?" Walter asked.

 _In accordance to rules of the royal challenge, Boone had to face off against Bling Gong in a trial by combat. Fortunately for him, the rules also state that as the champion of the current king, Boone can choose the challenge. So he picked a dance off. Not for any particular reason, he just wanted to see a giant monkey dancing. Unfortunately Bling Gong is a master dancer and Boone ended up getting served! However during Bling's coronation, it turns out that there was a talent scout present, and he offered Bling a million dollar contract. Bling decided that he'd rather be rich and famous than a king so he left with his new manager. Without any other challengers Marzipan was named king again by default. Thus Boone was able to complete his task._

"True story," Boone insisted.

"Fine I'll count this as a pass," Walter decided. Not because he thinks Boone succeeded, but because he doesn't want to lose his bet with Bitterbug. Bitterbug scowled at his partner and friend realizing Walter's motives. "Now where is the last kid?" Walter asked.

"Hey yeah where is Penn?" Sashi wondering the same thing.

"It's not like him to be late," Vonnie said getting all worried.

Just then Penn came running into the office with his results of his trial. "I'm here! I'm here!" Penn huffed handing Walter the report. "Sorry I'm late. It's just that this job took a little longer than I thought." Penn explained only to receive several cold and confusing stares from everybody.

"Oh really?" Sashi asked in calm yet chillingly frightening voice. "Are you sure it's not because you stopped for some extra fun?"

"What are you talking about?" Penn getting all confused.

"Um dude your face," Boone finally told him. Penn looked over at a mirror and saw that his face was covered with lipstick!

"I can explain!" Penn panicked.

"I'm listening," Sashi said still in a quiet and calm tone.

"Well my job was to rescue a princess in a tower, but there were 8 castles." Penn began recounting.

"So you had to search 8 castles?" Brock sounding very impressed with his son.

"Oh no, I easily deduced that the princess would be in the last and biggest castle. Turns out I was right. Cleared my mission in ten minutes." Penn bragged.

"So why are you late?" everyone asked.

"Well I was just about to go home when I found out that there were 7 other girls who were kidnapped and held in the other castles. And I couldn't leave them behind." Penn continued.

"So you went back for them," Brock concluded feeling very proud for his son.

"Where they showed you their appreciation," Vonnie teased wiping the kiss marks from her son's face.

"Mom, I clean myself," Penn feeling a bit embarrassed. Only to frozen with fear seeing Sashi giving him the death glare! "I swear I did not lead them on!" Penn begging for mercy.

"No you didn't," Sashi said softly. "I trust you," Sashi giving her boyfriend a warm smile. Penn breathed a sigh of relief at Sashi letting him off so easily but at the same time terrified.

"Seeing as how you actually completed your assignment, I guess you've got the job." Walter congratulated Penn.

"Oh thank you sir. I won't let you down!" Penn promised. "So who's the other one?" Penn feeling a bit worrisome. For no matter who wins, people he cares about will lose.

"Oh that-" Walter was just about to pick Boone when he saw that boy once again eating another his lunch. "TBD!" Walter yelled.

"Tbd? Who's that?" Boone wondered finishing off the sandwich.

"It means that I'll reserve my decision until a later date!" Walter snarled at Boone. At this point Bitterbug couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the boy Walter picked just stole his lunch.

"Sweet so that means we still have a chance! UP TOP!" Boone inviting Sashi for a high five. Only for her to leave him hanging.

"Yeah but only one of us," Sashi reminded him. But as always her words entered one ear and exited out the other.

"So anyway this is a place of business so I must insist that all non-employees vacate." Walter ordered.

"Oh right," Brock and Vonnie complying. Escorting Sashi and Boone out.

Before they got too far, Penn came running out of the office. "Sashi wait!" Penn cried out. Sashi stopped to see what he wanted while his parents and Boone continued on their way to give the two some privacy.

"What is it?" Sashi asked.

"I just wanted to apologize again for the whole kissing thing," Penn gulped.

"I said it's alright!" Sashi insisted though losing her patience. "This sort of thing comes with the job. As long as you're a hero for hire you're going to have to rescue damsels in distress. I've come to expect that. Heck even I've had my share of admirers." Sashi teased.

"That you did," Penn still a bit jealous about Sashi falling for a dragon. "But-" Sashi silenced him by putting her finger over his mouth.

"Like I said it's alright. Besides it not like you're always going to have to rescue a princess?" Sashi joked.

"Penn I've got a job for you!" Walter called out. "Blink a warrior from the land of Lwrule is currently stuck inside a whale and needs you to rescue Princess Zita!" Penn gulped nervously staring at his girlfriend whose eye is now twitching uncontrollably.

"GO!" Sashi insisted. Giving him a push.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Penn giving Sashi a kiss on the cheek. Sashi responded by giving him a small kiss as well.

"Just make sure don't come back with any more kisses but mine!" Sashi warned. Penn chuckled nervously as he hurried back into the office.

* * *

Later Sashi was at the empty lot where the 'Odyssey' theater and the 'Fish Stick on a Stick' once stood. Venting her frustrations and jealousy by smashing whatever pieces of junk now littered the site of her former employment. After smashing for what felt like hours (actually only about 15 mins) Sashi paused for a break. Sadly even after ripping an old air conditioner apart with her bare hands, Sashi didn't feel any better. It's not that she didn't trust Penn with other girls, it's just that she really wishes that she could still go on adventures with him. Now more than ever it seems that he's moving away from her while she remains stagnant. Being here isn't helping since it reminds her of happier times when she, Penn and Boone were a trio. Making her wish for the good old days.

"Oh Phyllis, if only you were still here." Sashi cried.

Little did she know, the Guardian (or as Penn and Boone would call it the Space Gorilla) was watching her and Larry from afar. _"How are our selectees proceeding?"_ a mysterious voice asked.

"They are proceeding on schedule," the Guardian reported.

 _"Excellent, begin with phase 2."_ the voice ordered.

The Guardian bowed respectfully before splitting into Phil and Phyllis again.

"I'd wish you well. You're going to need it." Phyllis teased.

"Please the only reason the heroes won is because you helped them more than you should." Phil snorted.

"Don't be sore loser," Phyllis gloated before staring sadly at the video of Sashi.

"Having second thoughts?" Phil asked. Phyllis didn't respond. "You've become too attached to them. You know this is why they were chosen in the first place." Phil reminded her.

"A psychotic sidekick and an overly friendly minion," Phyllis sighed. "All part of phase 2 for the ultimate hero vs villain competition. I know."

"Then get your head into the game. Not that I care since it will help me a great deal if you're distracted." Phil said. Phyllis nodded in compliance. With that Phyllis transported herself to Earth while Phil teleported to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable.


	5. Sashi's New Challenge

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penn Zero Part Time Hero nor Walter Melon Hero for Hire.  
**

* * *

Sashi, Penn, and Boone were sitting together enjoying some snacks while gossiping about their day. "...and then Trish had the nerve to ask me to join the cheerleaders," Sashi laughed. Due to her extreme physical capabilities, practically every team in school wants her to join.

"What's wrong with that? I think you'd look cute in a cheerleader's outfit." Penn teased. Already drooling at the image of her as a cheerleader in his mind.

"Or as the mascot!" Boone laughing at the though of Sashi in a mascot costume.

"If you guys want to live to see tomorrow I'd suggest you remove those thoughts from your pea brains!" Sashi threatened. Almost like she can read Penn's mind, but at the same time feeling flustered at him calling her cute.

"Alright all thoughts gone!" Penn playfully hitting an imaginary erase button on his head.

"What thoughts?" Boone asked already forgetting what they were talking about.

"Jerks," Sashi laughed lightly punching Penn on the arm. The three shared a friendly laugh much to the annoyance of Walter Melon who was sitting a few feet away from them at his desk.

"Ahem, may I remind you all that this is a place of business and not a TEENAGE HANGOUT!" Walter yelled.

"Oh come on, we're not hurting anybody!" Penn argued in defense of his friends.

"Yet," Sashi whispered under her breath. Trying very hard not to not to attack her boyfriend's overweight boss, and it's only because Penn likes this job that Sashi is desperately restraining herself.

"And it is that kind of attitude that got you fired in the first place!" Walter reminded her.

"You don't have to remind me," Sashi sulked. Part of her wishing that Walter will just fire Penn or Penn quits on his own. That way they can hang out together just like in the good old days.

Walter was about to say something when the phone rang. Picking up the receiver, "Walter Melon Hero for Hire at reasonable prices, how may I help you?" Penn and Sashi waited patiently to hear what kind of job they got. "Yu...you really want me...No I guess I can take it." Walter said reluctantly. "I just need to make sure I have the right suit. Bye-bye." Walter sighed as he put the phone back down. Rubbing his temples, that's when he remembered Penn. "Penn we just received a request from Rolo Craft!" Walter announced.

"Rolo Craft? The famous grave robber!" Boone and Penn gasped with excitement. They've been a huge fan of her video games and movies for as long as they could remember.

"Uh I believe the term is archaeologist," Sashi corrected him. Like them she too is a huge fan. Especially since Rolo is a kick butt woman who takes no nonsense from anyone.

"Yes, apparently she twisted her ankle doing gymnastics before her next expedition." Walter explained going through his closet before pulling out a tank top and shorts, handing them to Penn.

"Um you want me to go in that?" Penn asked nervously. While he has no problem with the mission itself, the idea of him having to dress as a girl bothers him a bit.

"Well I won't fit me that's for sure," Walter argued. It is true that Rolo's signature clothes are way too small for Walter's physique, but it's painfully obvious that he just doesn't want to wear women's clothing anymore than Penn does.

"Hey how about I go?" Sashi volunteered. Catching Penn and Walter by surprise. "I'll do it," Sashi reiterated. "In fact I can take all women roles for any and all future missions." Sashi making her motive obvious. She's using this to get her job back.

Walter considered this for a second. True he rarely gets women clients but they do pop up every now and again. Maybe having a part girl on standby might not be a bad idea. "Alright suit up, but if you mess this up you will never be allowed into my office ever again!" Walter warned. Sashi nodded confidently as she grabbed Rolo's clothing from Walter's hands.

* * *

Quick scene change later Sashi, now dressed as Rolo Craft, finds herself in a mysterious mountain range. According to her mission briefing, she's suppose to find the lost temple of Yak and retrieve the golden idol, or something like that. She really wan't paying too much attention to Walter. "Why does every mysterious temple have a gold idol? Why can't it be just be a painting, or weapon of mass destruction?" Sashi complained as she made her way through the mountain range. As she finally made her way to the entrance to the temple, she quickly noticed that she was not alone. Standing a few feet in front of her was Rolo Craft's rival Imall Ebill as well as two minions!

"Rolo Craft. Long time no see my old friend." Imall greeted with a haughty laugh.

"I wish I could say the same. Imall Ebill." Sashi retorted getting into her fighting stance. That's when she noticed that Imall was looking at her strangely. "What? Is there something on my face?" Sashi asked curiously.

"There's something different about you," Imall commented. "Did you lose weight?"

"Yeah that and a few inches," Sashi said sarcastically. Trying to point out that she's no where near Rolo's actual height, or not at all resembling her appearance, or even being the same nationality as Rolo. It continues to baffle her how people just seem to accept them for the people they are subbing for just by wearing the outfits.

"Well you must share with me your dietary secrets. I could stand to lose a few pounds." Imall commented staring scornfully at her hips.

"I'll do that right after I get the idol," Sashi said as she's about to make a mad dash for door to the temple. Only to be stopped by a gun shot that nearly grazed her hair! Sashi quickly turned to see Imall pointing a smoking gun at her!

"Not so fast Rolo. I'll be taking that idol." Imall declared.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life," Sashi growled as she jumped into the air. Taking Imall completely by surprise, Sashi kicks the gun out of Imall's hands! Her minions quickly responds by pulling out guns of their own, but before anyone could do anything else, they all heard a strange noise coming from inside the temple.

The temple doors opened mysteriously and a bunch of armored golems were now slowly making their way towards the intruders. "The temple guardians!" Imall figured.

"Of course there would be," Sashi groaned but with a sadistic smile. Having played many of the games and seen the movies about a half dozen times, she completely expected something like this to happen. Pulling out Rolo's trademark twin pistols, she turned to Imall. "Truce?"

"Truce," Imall agreed picking up her gun. "For now." Again completely expecting this, Sashi, Imall, and her minions all started shooting at golems as the ran into the temple!

Once inside, much to Sashi's surprise, there didn't seem to be any booby traps or hazardous obstacles. Just a large room with a seemingly endless horde of golems running up to them. "Now this is my kind of temple," Sashi grinned while anticipation. No crazy parkour to perform, no insane puzzles to solve, just one big fight. Just the way she likes it. Cocking her twin pistols, Sashi unleashed a hail of bullets at the golems! With Imall and her minions offering support. One by one the golems crumbled into pieces. As they finished off the first wave, even more golems showed up.

"Boss what do we do?" one of the minions asked. Doing a quick weapons check, they realized that they were running low on ammo.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Sashi assured them, though looking a bit half crazed. A look that even freaked out Imall bit. Surrendering to her blood lust, Sashi jumped right into the middle of the golem horde and began shooting in a circular pattern, death blossom style! "Come and get some you freaks! I got plenty for everybody!" Sashi laughed manically as she fired nonstop. Showing off the fact that Rolo's twin pistols somehow have infinite ammo.

Off in the background Imall Ebill and her minions didn't know what to make of all this. True the Rolo Craft they know has always been a bit trigger happy, but this is just too much. "So what now boss?" the minion asked.

"I think we'll let Rolo handle this," Imall decided. Instructing her minions to follow her deeper into the temple. Leaving Sashi to play with the golems all by herself.

* * *

Later back at Walter's office, Sashi sat quietly with her head hanging low in shame. "So let me get this straight. You failed to get the idol because you were too busy fighting the temple guardians?" Walter interrogated after reading her report.

"There were a lot of golems," Sashi said softly trying to justify her actions. Though to be honest, as a former Part-time sidekick, Sashi is more accustom to being the support. Protecting Penn while he did the mission objective. As such she accidentally did the same towards Imall.

"And what's this about destroying the temple?" Walter asked.

"You see Imall was about to get away with the idol, and since I can't let that happen, I got into a fight with her and her goons and accidentally tripped a booby trap that turned out to be the temple's self destruct." Sashi recalled. This was mostly true. For you see there was no booby trap in the temple. As Imall was about to get away with the idol, Sashi kicked down one of the columns to block the exit. Unfortunately it was the main support pillar causing the whole temple to collapse. While everyone was fortunate to get away with their lives, Imall lost the idol in the confusion.

"Well temples are usually do end up destroyed after the treasures are taken from them," Walter noting from experience when he filled in for various adventurers and archaeologists. Sashi began to relax a bit hoping that maybe Walter will be willing to give her a second chance. "However, we did make a deal." Walter reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Sashi said sadly as she got up.

"Sashi wait!" Penn ready to join his girlfriend out the door.

"No Penn," Sashi shaking her head. "This is your dream job. Don't give it up because of me."

"But Sashi"

"I'll be fine. Besides it's not like we can't hang out at school or after working hours." Sashi forcing herself to smile.

"O...okay," Penn said reluctantly. He could feel his heart splitting in two. On one hand every single romantic bone in his body is telling him to stay with Sashi no matter what; but his heroic instincts are saying to stay with Walter since he is helping protect the world by covering for absent heroes. As Phyllis always told him, _'Heroes always have to make difficult sacrifices. That's what makes them heroes.'_ So while he may not like it, this job is something that he has to do. At least for the time being.

Sashi gave Penn a small peck on the cheek before going out the door. Boone staring confusingly and somewhat disapprovingly at Penn for a moment before chasing after Sashi. "Sorry Boone but I really want to just be alone right now," Sashi pleaded. Boone nodded and watched sadly as Sashi walked away.

* * *

Sashi aimlessly walked down the street, not sure of where she is or where she's going. Then either by coincidence, force of habit, or by some other-worldly manipulations, Sashi found herself once again at the empty lot of the Odyssey theater/Fishstick on a Stick. Normally she would come here to blow off some steam, but now she didn't even feel like smashing the old Fishstick mascot statue. Even though she swears that it is still looking at her funny. Which is weird since she already destroyed its head and eyeballs. With no where else to go, Sashi was about to go home when...

"You're looking rather well," a familiar voice said to her.

Sashi couldn't believe it as she slowly turned around. "Phyllis!" Sashi ran as fast as she could giving her old employer a hug. "What are you doing here? Is the multiverse in danger again?" Sashi asked.

"What? Can't I visit some old friends without the worlds ending?" Phyllis teased. Sashi smiled a bit before Phyllis's face became all serious. "No but seriously I need you for another assignment."

"I'll get Penn and Boone," Sashi jumping into Part-time sidekick mode.

"No, not them. Just you." Phyllis said sternly.

"Why? What's going on?" Sashi asked suspiciously. It's not that she didn't trust Phyllis but right now all of the alarms are going off in her head.

"Trust the Plaster man," Phyllis quoted.

Sashi glanced over at the empty lot and noticed a small badly made statue that wasn't there before giving her the thumbs up. "I always trust the plaster man." Sashi said full of resolve.

Phyllis smiled as she pressed on the thumb of the statue, which turned out to be a hidden button. A beam of light came out of the statue creating a small portal that Sashi and Phyllis entered.

Meanwhile in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable Phil stood a top a hill getting ready for his meeting with Larry.


	6. The Cake is Truce

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penn Zero Part Time Hero nor Walter Melon Hero for Hire.  
**

* * *

Lightning streaked across the sky! Followed by the roar of a violent earthquake caused by three simultaneous volcanic eruptions! Along with several tornadoes added to the mix. In other words just your average day in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. On this day however is a particularly special day for a certain part time minion and former millionaire school principal Larry.

Larry sat patiently next to a river of lava humming his favorite tune. Just then, an egg timer rang. Larry happily puts on his oven mitts and pulls on a chain connected to something submerged in the lava. A few seconds later, he manages to pull out a rather ordinary metal box. Carefully opening it, Larry nose was assaulted by a sweet savoring aroma. "Oh it's perfect," Larry said with glee as he pulls out a familiar object from the box. "Nothing bakes a cake better and faster than a lava oven." Larry then began dressing the cake with multiple flavors of icing shaped like flowers, birds, and at the center the image of Larry and Rippen's heads inside a giant heart with _'Best Villains Friends Forever'_ written on it. For you see today is the anniversary of when they first met, and Larry really wants to make today's party perfect.

As soon as Larry was done decorating the cake, Rippen came bursting in. "Rippen, just in time. I have a special surprise for the beeest villain ever." Larry happily sang presenting the cake to him.

"Not now Larry," Rippen pushing Larry off to the side. Causing his long time loyal minion to drop the cake he was holding. "The Cy-Bees are proving to be tougher than I thought. I just came in to get a soda before assaulting the hive again." Rippen opening their fridge and grabbing a can of soda. He quickly chugged the whole can in one gulp before carelessly tossing the can aside, accidentally hitting Larry in the face. "Did you need something?" Rippen asked. Not so much that he cared about Larry's feelings but he occasionally he throws him a bone.

"No sir, nothing at all." Larry trying hard to hold back the tears as he stared at the cake on the ground. Symbolically a crack forming between the frosted painting of him and Rippen inside what is now a broken heart.

"Great, I'm off, and Larry..." Larry perked up believing that Rippen might have actually remembered. "Clean that up. I may be evil, but I don't want to live in a pigstine!" Rippen pointing to the cake on the ground. Unable to respond without breaking down, Larry simply nodded. With that Rippen left.

After Rippen had gone, Larry broke down crying. He couldn't believe that Rippen had forgotten. Looking back Larry followed Rippen to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable out of a sense of friendship and loyalty. At first things were great. Rippen did his evil deeds, Larry would support him, and the two would always find time to spend some quality time together, but lately things have changed. Rippen has been far more focused on world domination, leaving less and less time for him and Larry to just hang out. Larry had hoped that this anniversary would have been a good time to reconnect, but sadly that didn't pan out the way he planned.

As Larry finished sweeping up the last of the cake, Phil walked into the room. "Hello Larry long time no see."

"Phil!" Larry's sour mood quickly cheered up. "I haven't seen you since...when was that again?"

"Since Rippen lost the final battle to the Zero kid," Phil reminded the former part time minion.

"Oh right," Larry recalled. "So how have you been?"

"Oh you know, checking on the balance of the universe and all that. By the way, how are you and Rippen doing?" Phil asked.

"Same-O, Same-O," Larry lied before breaking down in tears again. Rushing up to hug his old boss, desperately needing some comfort. "It's not the same! Rippen he-e-e's and then there's Lady Starblaster, and Professor Evil Prof..." Larry sniffled, blowing his nose on Phil's shirt.

"There there," Phil said rather uncomfortably while patting Larry on the head. "It seems to me that the problem is that Rippen is having a hard time conquering the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. What a shocker." Phil said sarcastically since he more than anyone knows how much a loser Rippen is. "So maybe if you conquer for him that will solve everything," he suggested.

"But Rippen hates it when I out do him," Larry pointed out.

"He doesn't have to know. You can create your own kingdom. Form alliances, build armies, the greatest empire ever known!" Phil doing the evil laugh.

"That's great but how does that help Rippen?" Larry wondered.

"Simple, when Rippen comes to try and conquer you, you simply surrender and vola! He gets his victory and then you two can go play shuffle board or something." Phil explained.

"That's perfect!" Larry cheered excitedly. "But wait, how am I suppose to do all that?"

"I can't think of everything for you," Phil complained. That's when he noticed the cake in the trash. "Make them cake or something," he suggested.

"Cake! That's perfect! No one can say no to cake." Larry grinned.

"Yeah great, good luck with that." Phil said rolling his eyes.

* * *

For the next few weeks Larry got busy. Baking dozens of cakes and offering them as a peace offering to several of the inhabitants, most of whom are weary of Rippen's recent actions. Surprisingly it works. Larry's cakes were such a big hit that they all practically dropped their arms over night, agreeing to Larry's terms in exchange for more cake!

Soon Larry along with four other kingdoms, the Piranha fishmen, the Sky Rocs, the WereWolves, and the Skeletons all agreed to sign a charter creating the first alliance ever in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. Which Larry affectionately names the 'United Rippen Coalition' and using an outline silhouette of Rippen's head as their official insignia. However most of the citizens are secretly, and some publicly, call it the United Larry Confederation and even adopting an image Larry's head on cake as their true symbol.

While Larry was careful to only make deals with groups not currently targeted by Rippen, as to not alert him or his cohorts, Larry's action have not gone unnoticed. About one mile from the newly renamed Cake Cityopolis, the place where the signing is going to take place, two individuals were discussing the events transpired. "So why should I care about all this political nonsense?" one asked the other.

"Can you not see it Sashi?" Phyllis asks. "If Larry goes through with this alliance, he will be on the verge of creating the most powerful empire in the history of the multiverse. And that will threaten the balance of all."

"So why only me? Why not bring Penn in on all this?" Sashi asked suspiciously.

"And tell him what? Larry is putting an end to the fighting by giving people cake? Penn may believe in the cause, but he won't just attack anyone without just cause. Especially if it is just Larry." Phyllis pointed out.

Sashi had to agree with her on that. Penn may be a dedicated hero, one of the reasons she loves him so much, but he's never one to do anything blindly. He always need to make sure that he's doing the right thing, even if it means putting himself in conflict with the Plaster Man. Where as Sashi has no problem following Phyllis's orders especially if it means that she can hit stuff. Which works out for her since she has a lot of pent up frustration to work off. Plus she always suspected that there was something more sinister to Larry than he lets on. After all the guy's a millionaire, why would he work as a school principal except to torture kids? (Not that Larry ever tortured kids, in fact he's been rather fair and friendly to everyone. Which only makes her even more suspicious of him.) "So what do you want me to do?" Sashi asked.

"Simple, in one weeks time, Larry and the others will be signing the charter for their new alliance. No matter what you have to keep this alliance from forming, and most important that you stop Larry from giving control of this Confederation to Rippen." Phyllis ordered.

"Piece of cake," Sashi said before slapping herself in the head. "I can't believe I went there," she groan at her terrible pun. "But don't worry, I'll stop this alliance even if I have to break the heads off of every one there!" Sashi declared as she ran towards the city.

As Phyllis watched her go, Phil appeared right next to her. "Phase 2 has begun," Phyllis reported.

"A lovable minion about to create a superpower that could bring peace to this dimension." Phil recapped.

"A psychotic sidekick whose action could tear this world apart." Phyllis added.

 _"How will Penn/Rippen respond when they learn that they have just been betrayed by the ones they trust the most?"_ Phyllis and Phil said in unison.


	7. Friendships Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Penn Zero Part Time Hero nor Walter Melon Hero for Hire.  
**

* * *

Somewhere deep in an unknown sector of space floated a massive space station, the secret headquarters of the Space Patrol! Inside Admiral Nailbitter was frantically trying to evade his greatest adversary, his robotic desk constantly reminding him to do his paperwork. Sadly it was a losing battle since the desk is equipped with a tracking device that lets it know exactly where Nailbitter is. Nailbitter tried to get his removed but it's required for all Space Patrollers to have them in case they are ever in danger and someone need to track them down. (He himself is normally abducted at least three times a month, though he can easily rescue himself, he lets the other Patrollers try to rescue him as part of their training.) Nailbitter grumbled and complained, absentmindedly signing whatever document came his way, so that he can get it over with. That's when he received an urgent call from his best Patroller!

 _"This is Buck Lightfold of Space Patrol! Do you read me?"_ The message began.

"This is Admiral Nailbitter, we read you Buck. What's your status?" Nailbitter responded.

 _"Me and my team were on route when we got caught in an ion storm,"_ Buck reported.

"Do you need assistance?" Nailbitter asked. Merely as a formality since he already knows the answer.

 _"No we've got this, but I'm afraid that we won't be able to make to the peace delegations,"_ Buck apologized. He really hates failing a mission. Even one as boring as this one promised to be.

"Darn it Buck, don't you realize how important this signing could be? It can bring peace to the most dangerous regions of space!" Nail Bitter lectured.

 _"I realize that and I apologize. You're going to have to send another team. Oops got to go, we just lost our rear engine!"_ Buck cutting off the transmission.

"Great I don't have any Patrols that can get there in time," Nailbitter grumbled. Looking at the papers on his desk, Nailbitter found an ad for Walter Melon's heroes for hire. Whose office just happens to be near where the delegations are taking place. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Nailbitter sighed. "Plus his prices are surprisingly reasonable."

* * *

Over at the Walter Melon's office. Walter and his employees, Bitterbug and Penn Zero were watching a marathon of cheesy old Sci-Fi movies when Boone came barging in! "Would you like a burger? From Pepe's Burgers." Boone sang presenting bags with Pepe's Burgers logo on it.

"What are you doing here? I thought I threw you out!" Walter yelled.

"You did, but then I got a new job Pepe's as the delivery boy," Boone said rather nonchalantly.

"That's great Boone," Penn congratulated his friend.

"Yup and I just got an order here for five Pepe specials to this address," Boone checking the order form.

"Oh that's my order," Bitterbug confirmed. Walter threw his partner the stink eye. "What? You told me to order some food, how's I suppose to know he'd be working there?" Bitterbug questioned.

"Fine," Walter conceded paying the bill. After all he did tell Bitterbug to get some food and he does love Pepe's burgers.

"Ooh you guys are watching the Dash Jordon marathon; count me in!" Boone jumping on the sofa and eating one of the burgers.

"Uh Boone, should you get back to work?" Penn asked. Worried about his friend's job and the fact that Boone is eating his food.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I got fired this morning." Boone shrugged as he continued to munch on Penn's fires. As they watched the movie, the TV screen suddenly glitched and Admiral Nailbitter appeared. "Hey don't remember this guy in the movie," Boone booed.

"I'm not!" Admiral Nailbitter yelled. "They cut my scenes out for time," Nailbitter sobbed.

"Aren't you Admiral Nailbitter head of the Space Patrol?" Walter recognizing the man.

"Affirmative, and I have a job for you!" Nailbitter offered.

* * *

Later in a Patroller spaceship, Walter Melon was sitting in the captain's chair dressed as Buck Lightfold with Bitterbug as the robot RX, and surprisingly Boone as alien Boomer. (They needed a fourth so Walter reluctantly allowed him to join) That only left Penn who was struggling with his uniform.

"Man this suit is tight in all the wrong places," Penn complained trying to stretch out the waist to make it more comfortable. That's when he noticed that his costume was slightly different from the others. "This is a girls uniform isn't it," Penn sulked. It just seems that every other mission he has to be the girl sidekick.

"Look on the bright side, that outfit looks slimming on you." Boone/Boomer complimented.

"Really, because I personally think it's a bit revealing..." Penn joked as he still fidgeting with the tight areas.

"No time for that now cadet Millia, we have to get to the peace accords in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable!" Walter/Buck ordered.

"Hey isn't that..." Boone started say.

"The dimension Rippen moved to yeah!" Penn/Millia interrupted him. While he knew it is rude to interrupt, he was excited of the prospects of seeing his old adversary again.

"I was going to say where we can get the best hoagies but I guess you're right too," Boone agreed.

"We're approaching the Most Dangerous World Imaginable," Bitterbug/RX reported. The crew all looked at the forward screen and saw world filled with volcanoes, wild storms, and all kinds of turmoil. In other words, a good day.

"Very Good RX. Set her down at the prearrange coordinates." Walter ordered. The ship slowly descended in to one of the cities. After disembarking, they were greeted by Larry and his escorts.

"HI there. Welcome to Cake City!" Larry greeted the part time heroes cosplaying as Space Patrollers.

"Hello I am Captain Buck Lightfold and this is my crew, RX the robot, Cadet Boomer, and Princess Millia Nota." Walter introduced.

"Oh princess, it's a pleasure to meet you." Larry kissing Penn's hand. "I wished someone would have told me we'd have a royal guest. I would have prepared something more appropriate."

"Cut it Larry," Penn pulling his hand in disgust.

"I'm sorry did I offend?" Larry apologized.

"Larry it's me, Penn. Penn Zero." Penn tried to tell him.

Larry studied Millia/Penn's face very carefully. "You do kind of look like Penn," Larry had to admit. "But naw, Penn is no where near as pretty as you," Larry complimented.

"Uh thanks, I think." Penn said uncomfortably. Not sure if he should flattered or creeped out by that statement.

Larry gave the team a quick tour of the facilities. Finishing at the main hall where the signing is to take place. "Wow, I have to say this place is amazing. Hard to believe that this is the Most Dangerous World Imaginable." Penn admired.

"I try to impress," Larry blushed.

"So how did you managed this peace treaty?" Penn wondered.

"It was easy as cake," Larry winked.

"Speaking of which," Boone rubbing his stomach and pointing to the food at the buffet table.

"Of course, help yourself." Larry smiled.

Boone didn't hesitate and began chowing down, gulping an entire cake in one bite. "Man this is some cake. I'd sign whatever for more."

"That's what they all said, and now we are all friends." Larry chuckled as he offered another slice to Boone. Which he happily ate.

"And it is our job to make sure that this signing goes off without a hitch," Walter reminded his team. He then took charge of the security, assigning watch rotations, and designating seating arrangements for all the VIPs. As Team Walter/Lightfold conducted their security measures, a several figures was making their way around the city making preparing their own plans.

* * *

Later that evening, all the delegates arrived for the conference. After brief moment of mingling, they all gathered conference hall. As per the plan, the Part-time heroes began their security checks. Walter having small talk with the delegates trying to ascertain whether or not they might be an assassin in disguise. Bitterbug was stationed in the security office, monitoring the security cameras. Boone, who was suppose to be undercover as a waiter keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, was instead just goofing off and eating all the hor d'oeuvres. Penn since they think he's a real princess got the honor of being Larry's date for the proceedings. (Much to Penn's dismay, and not just because he has to wear a dress for the occasion.)

"Alright, we all know why we are here, CAKE!" Larry joked as several caterers came in carting several trays with dozens of different kinds of cakes. With the exception of one cart that had Boone laying on it as he finished off a strawberry shortcake.

"Don't judge me," Boone scoffed. Ignoring the dirty looks everyone was giving him. Never the less the delegation proceeded as planned.

"And now a toast," Larry raising his glass. Everyone raised their glasses as well. "To our new alliance. May it last as long as possible." Larry toasted. All cheered in agreement as they drank their drinks. Without warning, there was a huge explosion at the city's main gate. Alerted, Team Lightfold rushes to see what's going on only to find Rippen and his allies storming the city!

"Boomer, RX you're with me!" Walter ordered. The two immediately jumped to his side. Ready for action.

"I'm right behind you sir!" Penn ripping off his dress to reveal his Space Patrol uniform underneath. Which is still very uncomfortable.

"No Millia! You stay here and protect delegates especially Larry!" Walter commanded.

"But sir!" Penn objected but it was too late. The rest of the team were already on their way flying towards Rippen's forces. Walter/Lightfold engaged Professor Evil Professor in an aerial dogfight, Bitterbug/RX faced off against Lady Starblaster, and Boone/Boomer found himself running away from the winged sharks wanting to eat him. (talk about irony) While observing the battle with his scanners, Penn can't help but wonder where Rippen is in all of this.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer as a doors to the conference hall explodes. As the dust clears Rippen, leading an army of Conifer Tree monsters, made his grand entrance. "I am here to put an end to this pathetic excuse for an alliance," Rippen decreed threateningly.

"PROTECT THE DELEGATES!" the security guards yelled circled around Larry and the other ambassadors.

"Looks like I'll be getting some action after all," Penn gleamed with excitement. Activating his rocket packs, Penn flew towards his old nemesis, firing his laser at the enemy soldiers, determine to take Rippen down! "So we meet again Rippen!" Penn yelled.

"Who are you? Have we met before?" Rippen confused at why this female Space Patroller that he's never seen before is acting all chummy with him.

"Seriously it's me Penn Zero," Penn getting really annoyed that no one seems to recognize him when he's in costume.

"Penn Zero? My old enemy? I thought I'd never see you again. But I must say, you really pull that uniform off. What did you lose a bet with your girlfriend?" Rippen mocked.

"Leave Sashi out of this!" Penn exploded. It still bothers him that he hasn't seen her since Walter fired her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Penn had to ask. After all why would Rippen attack when it is Larry who is creating this alliance. If anything this would strengthen Rippen's position here.

"I'm here to make sure that this alliance never happens! If my enemies start banding together, it threatens my plans to conquer this and every other world!" Rippen decreed.

"So you didn't send Larry to do this?" Penn getting even more confused. Last time he checked Larry is devoted to Rippen to a fault. So it didn't make sense that they would be at odds with each other. Unless they've had a huge falling out.

"I haven't seen Larry for several days now. Why what does he have to do with this?" Rippen asked. Only to see Larry standing with the other delegates as well as Larry's face on the banners decorating the main hall. "So it's true. You have betrayed me." Rippen lowering his head in disappointment.

"Rippen I..." Larry trying to hold back his tears. He hates seeing Rippen like this and really wants to explain that he's doing all of this for him. But before he could say anything else. They heard a scream in terror as a mysterious cloaked figure took out one of the guards. He made a mad dash towards Larry, easily taking out the security guards along the way.

Not sure of what's going on but knowing that he has a job to do Penn activates his rocket packs and flies as quickly as he can to this new intruder. Tackling the unknown assassin! Unfortunately Penn didn't take into account the sheer power of his rocket packs and ended up flying both of them through a wall, a couple walls actually. Leaving Larry and the delegates with Rippen. "Oh you'll pay for that!" the assassin hissed in a rather familiar voice.

"Wait Sashi?" Penn recognize.

"Penn?" Sashi removing her disguise.

"You can recognize me?" Penn smiled.

"Of course I can recognize you. You're make up is atrocious." Sashi teased. After sharing a friendly giggle, the two drew closer for a warm loving kiss. Celebrating their reunion.

* * *

Back in the main hall another less friendly reunion was taking place. "Larry how could you?" Rippen demanded. "You know how much I wanted to conquer this world and now I find you doing it behind my back!"

"But Rippen...I...I" Larry too choked up with tears to say anything coherent.

"An alliance such as this is a threat to everything I have worked for. So it must be destroyed, including you my old minion." Rippen actually shed a tear as he gave the order to execute everyone in the room.

* * *

Over with Penn and Sashi. "Sashi what are you doing here? Is this where you've been the whole time?" Penn asked.

"Me? What about you? Why are you dressed as a girl again? Don't tell me you swing that way now." Sashi teased/threatened. It's really hard to tell with this girl.

"Actually I'm here on a job to make sure that this alliance thing goes off without incident. They say it's the first step to creating ever lasting peace here." Penn explained.

"No we can't let that happen!" Sashi objected.

"What? Why?" Penn asked.

"Don't you see. Larry is the one behind this alliance. That means that Rippen is the one pulling the strings. If he gets control, he'll have an army that could take over the universe!" Sashi warned.

* * *

Speaking of Rippen and Larry. "Please Rippen, don't do this!" Larry pleaded as Rippen mercilessly destroyed all of the cakes in the room!

"I never liked cake," Rippen scoffed as he stepped on the last cake. Before he was about to execute the delegates, Rippen asked them if they have one last request. One of them asked if they could have some cake before they died. So in the act of ultimate cruelty, Rippen trashed every single cake right in front of them.

"You monster!" the delegates cried seeing all that delicious cake being smashed, blown up, or thrown at the walls. Everything but eaten.

"Now that desert is taken care of, time for the main course." Rippen smiled sinisterly.

"Who eats desert before the main course?" one of the delegates asked.

"Oh Rippen does that all the time. He's just evil that way." Larry verified.

"Enough of this! Execute them!" Rippen ordered, but before his army can carry out his orders, reinforcements led by Walter came storming into the room!

* * *

Outside with Penn and Sashi. "Sashi please don't do this. I know we've had some crazy assignments before. Many of them I still don't understand, but murder?" Penn pleaded.

"Penn you just have to trust the Plaster Man," Sashi preached.

"I do but this doesn't make any sense! I mean how can Rippen be behind this alliance when he's attacking it." Penn argued.

"This must be part of their plan," Sashi trying to justify it. Even though she had to admit that complex planning really isn't Rippen or Larry's style.

"Even so, who's to say that this alliance won't be a good thing?" Penn recalling how all the monsters and aliens were being all friendly like to each other. While he has questioned his assignments in the past when he was a part time hero, he always learned that they were for the greater good; but in this case, he can't see anything negative about the alliance. Even Larry seems to be a positive influence on everyone.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Penn," Sashi looking really disappointed. "But I have a job to do and I can't let you or anyone else stand in my way!"

Fearful for his life, Penn began backing away from his girlfriend, when he tripped on a rock and fell. After hitting the ground, his arm laser accidentally discharged, firing a deadly beam of light right at Sashi's face!

* * *

Inside the Hall, Rippen found himself completely surrounded with Walter aiming his arm laser right at him. "Your allies have been defeated and are in full retreat! Surrender now!" Walter ordered.

Rippen looked around the room, then turned his sights on Larry who was still crying uncontrollably. "It seems old friend that you have made your choice," Rippen sighed sadly.

* * *

Penn looked in horror as Sashi stood there in front of him. Fortunately the laser only grazed her. Leaving a small scratch on her cheek. Sashi slowly wiped the blood with her thumb before turning an angry gaze at her boyfriend. "So Penn it looks like you made your choice," Sashi said softly. Which sounded far more frightening than death itself.

* * *

"This alliance means more to you than me!" Rippen accused pointing at Larry. Larry shaking his head in denial.

* * *

"You're paycheck means more to you than our purpose!" Sashi accused. Penn shaking his head, trying to tell her that's not true!

* * *

"From now on we are enemies!" Rippen and Sashi said at the same time before making their escape! Sashi simply running off and disappearing into the crowd. Rippen threw several mini bombs causing a distraction so that he can get away. Leaving behind a distraught Penn and Larry who can't believe what just happened.

* * *

Off at some distance, Phyllis and Phil observed the events as they transpired. Seemingly satisfied with the results.


End file.
